Confession from the Soul
by grawrgrawrninja
Summary: Soul misunderstandings can be so annoying, but Maka doesn't mind this one. Gift fic for TheNextAliceOwO


**Disclaimer: I own nothing~!**

**xxx**

**Confession from the Soul (get it? HAHA…I know that sucked)**

**xxx**

Maka smiled at the box she was holding in front of her. It was another present her mother sent her. Excited, Maka quickly opened the box to find…another box? This box, unlike the cardboard one, was covered with velvet. Slowly Maka opened the tiny box to see a ruby ring. The band was silver and in the center was a small ruby with two diamonds on each side. Inside the box was also a letter.

_Dear Maka,_

_I found this ring in California and thought it would fit you beautifully. I'm not sure which finger it would fit, but I hope it's not too big. By the way, how are you doing in Death City? How are your friends and your father? He's not causing too much trouble for you right? I'm doing fine myself and I hope you're doing fine too. Remember that I'll always love you._

_Sincerely,_

_Mom_

Maka picked up the ring and studied it. It definitely was not too big. Well, it was too big for her right hand so she tried her left. It was to big on the second and third finger, but it fits on the fourth. Maka admired the ring on her finger before getting up.

"It's about time I go class…" she mumbled to herself before closing her house door.

Maka told Soul that he should go to class before her because she had something important to do.

"Good morning Tsubaki! Black Star."

"Oh, hello Maka," Tsubaki greeted back.

"Don't you mean GOOD MORNING YOUR HIGHNESS BLACK STAR?! HAHAHAHA!"

Maka just ignored him and kept walking. As she was walking away, Tsubaki noticed something.

"Black Star?" Tsubaki whispered, "Is Maka engaged?"

"What?!"

"Well, there is a ring on her left hand on the ring finger…"

Black Star squinted in the sunlight and indeed there was a ring on Maka's ring finger.

"WHAT THE?! COME TSUBAKI! WE MUST TELL SOUL!"

So at the top of their speed, Black Star and Tsubaki ran to Shibusen and past Maka only to bump into the Symmetry cops.

"Owie! What's the rush?' Patty asked, rubbing the bump on her head.

Tsubaki looked around to make sure that there was no one else.

"Maka's engaged!"

"GASP!" the twin pistols yelled. "NO WAY!"

"Is the ring symmetric?"

Everyone just turned around and stared at Kid.

"Um, I think so…"

"THEN I APPROVE OF HER HUSBAND!"

"Who are you? Her father? You can't approve who marries Maka," Liz pointed out.

"No, but I am the son of Death."

"We're on our way to tell Soul about the news."

"What news?" came a voice.

Everybody tensed.

Black Star smiled sheepishly. "Soul! Buddy! Hey…yeah we have something to tell you."

Soul raised a brow.

"Did you know what Maka was doing this morning?"

"…Nooo…should I?"

Black Star and Kid tsked.

"Soul, I don't mean to break your symmetric heart, but…"

"Soul. Maka's getting married."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Soul clutched his sides. "HAHAHA! Ha! Whew! Great joke guys, great joke."

"That wasn't a joke, Soul," Tsubaki explained, and when Tsubaki says it you know it's true.

_TWITCH_

Soul stood there in the eerie silent. Then the gang can hear footsteps coming towards them. Maka's here.

Before anyone can comprehend what was happening, Soul sprinted down the hall, grabbed Maka by the shoulders, and started to shake the living daylight out of her.

"YOU'RE TO YOUNG TO BE MARRIED?!"

"Wah?"

Soul grabbed Maka's left hand, and there on her hand was the ring.

"THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! YOUR FATHER WOULD NOT APPROVE!"

"Soul, what are you—!"

"WHO'S THE BOY?"

"I—."

"YOU CAN'T GET MARRIED YET!? YOU CAN'T SEE ANOTHER BOY!"

"Umm."

"YOU KNOW WHY?! IT'S BECAUSE, BECAUSE—!"

"Soul."

"BECAUSE BECAUSE BECAUSE!!!"

"Soul!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU OKAY?!"

"SOUL! I'M NOT GETTING MARRIED! I'M NOT EVEN ENGAGED! SO STOP YOUR RAMBLING!" Maka shouted in Soul's face. "My mom gave me this ring this morning. It's a present from California. I got it along with a letter, which was why I stayed behind this morning."

Soul mouth twitched and then he turned to his fellow peers. "Hear that guy? Maka's not engaged."

"Oh look at the time! We're gonna head to class first okay?" Liz laughed nervously.

"Yeah, so we'll be going…NOW! RUN FOR IT!"

After the gang dashed off, Soul was left alone with Maka. The hallway was really quiet and Soul could hear his own thoughts screaming.

"So what was that last part you yelled?" Maka crossed her arms and smiled.

"…you're not engaged?"

**xxx**

**End **

**xxx**

Sporkie: I know I should be updating my Bleach fics, but I remembered that I promised **TheNextAliceOwO** that I would write her a SoMa, so TADA! I hoped you like it Alice! :) Review plz?

Btw, Sorry if there is any grammar mistakes. I tried to make sense as much as possible.

EDIT: I fixed some mistake I found while reading this over. -__- I'm so n00b.


End file.
